


El Reloj de Los Hermanos

by Megumi_Elric_x



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_Elric_x/pseuds/Megumi_Elric_x
Summary: Post-Shamballa - A pasado un tiempo desde que ambos hermanos cruzaron la puerta y viven de este lado.Alphonse quiere hacer algo para animar a su hermano. Oneshot.





	El Reloj de Los Hermanos

El Reloj de Los Hermanos

El invierno había llegado a la ciudad de Múnich, el cielo tenía un tono gris al igual que las nubes que estaban cargadas de nieve y un viento gélido soplaba golpeando las calles empedradas de la ciudad.

− ¡Achú! - estornudó un chico de cabellos dorados.

− ¡Hermano! Debiste haber traído una bufanda como te dije - le replicó preocupado el hermano menor.

− Pero si no nos vamos a demorar, solo hay que dejar este encargo aquí cerca (un ramo de flores de la señorita Gracia), además, pude venir yo sólo...

− Hermano, sabes que me aburro estando yo solo en el departamento.

− Pero... ¿Terminaste el libro del viejo Einstein?

− Sí, anoche lo terminé.

− Bien, te pasaré otro.

Los hermanos Elric habían regresado a Múnich después de seguir una investigación, el piso de Heiderich había sido pagado algunos meses adelantado, pero Ed sabía que pronto tendría que dejar ese lugar, aunque los hermanos querían seguir en contacto con el señor Hughes y la señorita Gracia, y a la vez a Edward le costaba trabajo dejar el departamento donde vivió con su amigo que ya no está en este mundo.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por las frías calles hasta llegar a su destino, Edward entregó el ramo de flores a una anciana que le atendió la puerta, esta le hizo una broma acerca de si él se lo regalaba a ella y ambos hermanos rieron dulcemente.

− Bien, vamos... Ah ¡cierto! - recordó Ed- escuché que se abrió una tienda de antigüedades por aquí cerca, vamos a ver.

− Bien, pero hermano ¿No tienes frío?

− ¡Al! estoy bien, - le reclamó - tengo estos guantes ¿ves?, ¡vamos!

Mientras los chicos se dirigían en dirección a la tienda un copo de nieve cayó de pronto y ambos miraron hacia arriba para contemplar la nevada que había iniciado. Después de un momento el mayor sin darse cuenta se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y estiró su brazo para atrapar un copo de nieve, entonces un copo cayó en la palma de su mano pero Ed no dijo ningún comentario, solo se quedó mirando su automail con una expresión pensativa, por un momento esto le pareció extraño a Al pero enseguida se le vino a la mente el hecho de que con el automail su hermano no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera un copo de nieve, esto hizo que su expresión cambiara.

− Oye Al - Ed notó la expresión de tristeza del menor - ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado

Alphonse guardó silencio por un momento volviendo a bajar la mirada.

− ¡Achú! - estornudó Ed otra vez - Ahh parece que me voy a resfriar - comentó mientras se ponía el guante.

− Hermano, mejor regresemos al departamento.

− Pero la tienda está a la vuelta de la esquina, vamos a ver - y continuó caminando.

− ¡Hermano espera! - dijo Al mientras se sacaba su propia bufanda y la enrollaba en el cuello del mayor.

− ¡Oye pero qué...! - exclamó sorprendido.

− Hermano yo no estoy resfriado, úsalo tú.

\- Pero...

− Ya ¡Vamos! - está vez fue Alphonse quien se adelantó a la tienda.

Edward se quedó parado viéndolo, se sentía un poco culpable de tener la bufanda porque por lo mismo no quería que su hermano menor se resfriara. Con una mano cubrió su boca con la bufanda exhalando su aliento que por frio se podía ver, y entonces comenzó a caminar para estar junto al menor y entrar a la tienda.

Una vez allí, comenzaron a ver los objetos que allí había, unas cajas musicales, figuras, vajillas, cuadros, etc. El señor de edad madura que atendía el local observó a los chicos por un instante, mostró una sonrisa amable y volvió a su lectura.

Al se acercó a una vitrina, y notó los relojes de bolsillos que habían allí, parecían ser relojes de lujo, unos eran de plata y otros de oro, todos en muy buen estado, tenían diseños muy elegantes y algunos incrustaciones.

− Parecen ser muy caros- comentó Ed al acercarse.

− Sí - respondió Al y siguió observándolos - mirá estos relojes de plata, ¿no crees que se parecen a los relojes de los alquimistas estatales?

− ¿Tú crees? mmm... ahora que lo mencionas... ¡Cierto! ¡Al! ¡Tú me perdiste mi reloj! - exclamó Ed reclamándole fingiendo enfado.

− ¿Ehh? bueno... si pero... este... fue cuando Kimblee y Scar... emm lo siento - dijo apenado.

− Jajaja Al no importa, además nunca me gustaron los relojes de bolsillo. - expresó mostrando una sonrisa.

− ¿Eh? - exclamó confundido.

− Y menos el de los alquimistas estatales - continuó en forma despectiva - definitivamente los relojes de bolsillos no son lo mío.

− Hermano...

− Bien, Regresemos al departamento Al.

Alphonse asintió.

Pasaron algunas semanas, el invierno seguía cubriendo de un manto blanco la ciudad y entonces llegó el cumpleaños de Edward, los hermanos aún se encontraban en Múnich investigando, ya que Edward ayudaba en un proyecto.

La señorita Gracia preparó una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños, donde también asistió el oficial Hughes, aquella noche todos la pasaron muy bien y comentaban como la economía del país ha mejorado mucho, pero también les preocupaban los rumores que se han extendido sobre América donde se cree que tienen en su poder una bomba de poder inimaginable.

La cena fue sencilla pero muy cálida, al terminar la señorita Gracia sirvió chocolate caliente ya que se estaba volviendo muy helada la noche.

Hughes se despidió y fue acompañado por Gracia a la puerta, Edward también dijo que deberían irse, agradeció por la cena y los dejaron solos.

Mientras los hermanos subían por las escaleras Edward dio un suspiro.

− Espero que pronto el oficial le pida que sea su novia, ¿qué rayos estará esperando? - expresó poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

− Jejeje hermano por eso quisiste que los dejáramos a solas ¿verdad?

− Es que... bueno es que es obvio lo que sienten ¿no?

− Cierto - asintió el menor.

Al entrar al departamento, Alphonse encendió las luces y Ed se dirigió a la ventana para ver por un momento las calles oscuras y el cielo nocturno.

− Bien Al, me dijiste que me ibas a dar mi regalo después de la cena.

− Ahora lo buscaré - y entró a la habitación para recoger el regalo, Ed lo esperó junto a la ventana.

− Toma hermano, Feliz Cumpleaños. - dijo sonriendo entregándole una caja rodeada por una cinta.

− Gracias Al - expresó recibiendo el regalo.

Edward comenzó a retirar la cinta y al abrir la caja pudo ver un reloj de bolsillo, era de un color dorado junto con la cadena, tenía un diseño sencillo pero muy bello.

Edward lo tomó con su mano derecha sorprendido.

− ¡Al! - exclamó sorprendido - ¡Esto! ¿Cuánto te costó?

− Hermano no te preocupes, es un reloj sencillo, se lo compre a uno de los señores del bar, dijo que lo vendía porque necesitaba el dinero y me lo dejo muy barato.

− ¡Pero Al! aun así, ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero?

− Recuerda que te dije que estaba haciendo unos trabajos para ganar dinero, como ayudando en la feria y...

− Si pero, creí que lo hacías para poder comer mejor o ahorrar para nuestro viaje.

− Lo siento hermano, es que en verdad quería comprarte un reloj para tu cumpleaños...

− ¿Y esas veces que dijiste que almorzarías fuera? ¿En verdad comiste?

− Claro - respondió nervioso.

− ¡Dime la verdad! he notado que has enflaquecido un poco, no has comido bien para ahorrar dinero ¿verdad? - exclamó enfadado.

Alphonse guardó silencio.

− ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora tienes tu cuerpo! ¡Debes comer! - le regañó Ed enfadado mientras se daba vuelta y quedó en silencio.

Estuvieron así por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra hasta que Edward seriamente preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

− ¿Por qué... querías regalarme un reloj de bolsillo?

− Es que... - Al comenzó a explicar - yo quería que volvieran a gustarte los relojes de bolsillo.

Esto hizo que Ed se diera vuelta sorprendido.

− Y pensé que si esta vez tenías uno de color dorado tal vez te gustaría más - Ed parecía no entender y entonces el menor continuó - Antes que hicieras la prueba para ser alquimista estatal lo recuerdo, recuerdo que estabas muy entusiasmado por tener un reloj de los alquimistas estatales.

− Al...

− Este es de color dorado y no tiene ninguna inscripción.

− ¿Ehh? - exclamó confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir con...?.

− Siempre supe lo que tenías escrito en el reloj "No olvidar .10" pero no te lo había dicho - dijo forzando una sonrisa.

− Al... - la expresión de Ed cambio a tristeza - lo siento...

− ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

Ed guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, Al lo observó un momento notando su expresión de dolor por lo que quería desviar el tema y continuó.

− Sé que no podemos darnos el lujo de comprar estas cosas pero quería que lo tuvieras, perdón.

− Al no...

− Además, yo fui quien perdió tu reloj de plata jeje.

Entonces Ed volvió a guardar el reloj en la caja, levantó su mano, la puso sobre la cabeza de Alphonse acariciándole el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños.

−Gracias -expresó Edward más tranquilo.

− ¿No estás enfadado?

− Mmm... no, en realidad este reloj si me gusta, se ve genial - dijo con su sonrisa característica- pero me siento mal que sea solo mío, así que este reloj es de los dos ¿de acuerdo?.

− Pero es por tu cumpleaños.

− Es igual, es mejor que sea de los dos.

− Bien - terminó por decir el menor.

− ¡Ya! entonces le haré una inscripción dentro en la tapa - dijo animado y se dirigió a la mesa.

− ¿En verdad? ¿Qué escribirás?

Edward dirigió su mirada al menor y respondió con una sonrisa.

− "Hermanos Elric".

Fin.


End file.
